Fun Before Dawn
by insanekittie19
Summary: Riddick's idea of a morning surprise for Jack leads to some other kind of fun. ;


**Author:(Blissdementia on VX; insanekittie19 on FF . net)**  
**Title: Fun Before Dawn**  
**Rating: **MA for a strong sexual encounter and swear words  
**Fandom: **Pitch Black  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from the movie...sadly! I don't make any money from using them, but any characters you do not recognize, I own.  
**Summary: **Riddick's idea of a morning surprise leads to some other kind of fun.  
**Archive: **Only on VX and ff . net  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Jack  
**Feedback: **Yes please, but only nice feedback

**Author's note: **This one shot is another one of my ideas of what life with Riddick might be like! This takes place at least seven years after Pitch Black. In my world The Chronicles of Riddick never happened and Jack is the Jack from Pitch Black, just older. (And a huge thanks goes to my wonderful beta, evilgrin! I appreciate everything you do for me and my stories!)

* * *

She awoke to the smell of burning wood and food cooking. As she stretched her tired body, her eyes opened and took in the soft darkness that surrounded her. Looking to her right, she could see the shadow of her boyfriend sitting outside the tent near the fire.

Pushing the light button on her wrist watch, she frowned seeing it was only ten minutes after five. "Hun," she said, hoping he would hear her over the crackling fire.

"Time to get up, Jack," was the response she got.

"Why? It's too early and still dark," Jack stated with a soft whine. They had been up late the evening before enjoying the quiet woods and warm fire. The memory of Riddick's hands on her body as she sat on his lap made her smile.

Riddick's deep chuckle penetrated the thin nylon walls of the tent and sent a shiver down her spine, "Just the way I like it."

Throwing the blanket to the side, Jack moved to the other end of the tent. "What's in it for me if I get up this early for you?" she asked, already slipping her zip up sweatshirt over her t-shirt and putting her jeans on. In the past three years she had learned to do what he told her to do; although she still tried to fight him on things.

The zipper of the tent began to move up. "A hot breakfast of ham and eggs followed by a special surprise," Riddick informed her.

_Does he have to be so quiet? _Jack thought, having not heard him walk from the fire to the tent.

"Come on," he told her, reaching only his hand into the tent.

Jack took the offered hand once her shoes were on and followed him out into the fresh chilly air. "Here I thought you were only bossy during normal hours," she teased and sat in the chair he pointed out to her.

Riddick put some ham pieces on two plates before covering the meat with scrambled eggs. "You need to learn not to be predictable, baby. Don't want people to know your habits," he said before handing her one of the plates.

She smiled as she watched him sit down in the other chair near her, "I've known you for over seven years now, Riddick. I think I know all of your habits, whether you want me to or not."

Her grin was visible in the dancing orange and yellow fire light. "Eat," he smiled back.

As usual, Riddick inhaled his food and waited impatiently for her to finish. When she was finally done, he took her plate and placed it in the bucket of water they used to wash the few dishes they had with them. Standing in front of her, he held his hand out again, "Come on."

"Where we going?" she asked as she only looked up at him.

When she didn't give him her hand, he reached down to take it anyway. "I told you, it's a surprise," his voice was soft, but stern, as he led her away from their glowing fire.

"I can't see anything," Jack said as she did her best to keep up with him through the dark forest without stumbling.

Riddick's pace immediately slowed when he heard her words, "I know, but we aren't far from where we need to be."

Quietly, Jack tried to think of what the surprise could be and why he had to show her so early in the morning.

* * *

They had been walking silently for what seemed like twenty minutes when they finally entered a clearing.

"Wow," Jack whispered as her eyes glanced up to see the open sky that held millions of bright stars. "This is so beautiful."

Riddick gently squeezed her hand as he continued to lead her towards the middle of the large field. "Just wait, it'll get better," he told her.

When they stopped, Jack smiled down seeing a blanket spread out in the grass. Each corner was held down with a medium sized rock, up at what Jack guessed was the top of the blanket was a pillow and a folded blanket.

"You woke me up and fed me, just to make me sleep in a field?" she questioned.

Chuckling, Riddick let go of her hand so he could take off his boots. "Nah, got other plans for you," he stated.

Jack followed his lead and took off her shoes. When he motioned with his head at the blanket, she sat down and looked up to Riddick as he stood towering over her.

He raised his hand and pointed towards the mountains off in the distance, "The sun will be coming up over there in about thirty minutes."

Following his line of sight, Jack smiled before looking back to him. "You brought me here to watch the sun rise with you?" she asked. "That's so romantic," she half teased, but really did like the idea of what he had planned.

Sitting down beside her, Riddick ignored her teasing and made himself comfy by laying back with his head on the pillow. "Yeah. Sound like a nice surprise?" he asked and moved his arm away from his body, making room for her to cuddle next to him.

Jack nodded and laid down beside him; she used his chest for her pillow, "It's a wonderful surprise. It's been awhile since we've seen the sun rise."

They laid there quietly for a few moments looking up at the stars as the lights slowly grew dimmer.

Putting her hand over Riddick's chest, Jack felt Riddick's goggles in his pocket. Carefully, she removed them and placed them near his head.

"Don't put them too far away, I'm gonna need them shortly," Riddick reminded her as if she suddenly forgot.

Jack leaned up to rest on her elbow. "I know, just thought it would be more comfy if they weren't in your pocket," she told him as she returned her hand back over his heart.

He smirked before reaching up to run his knuckles over her cheek. "They weren't bothering me where they were," he mumbled.

Slowly, Jack leaned down, but didn't touch him, "But they will be bothering both of us for what I think we should do."

"Who died and put you in charge?" he teased. Riddick placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her back and brought her down closer to him before kissing her.

Riddick felt Jack's lips part as his tongue demanded entrance.

While their tongues danced together Jack felt the beautiful stirring in her lower belly. Even after all these years, Riddick still had quick movements so it was no surprise to her when she found herself on her back with her lover almost fully on top of her.

"I love the way you smell when you are aroused, Jack," he murmured against her lips.

She raised her hands to cup his face as their kiss intensified, but her hands were placed over her head instead.

Riddick shook his head above her, "No." His hand gently squeezed her wrist to let her know he was serious. "Keep them there."

Pouting, Jack sighed; she loved that he was almost always in control, but hated when he wanted to do all the work and not let her touch him. "Okay," she told him, willing to agree to anything just to get him to keep the fire in her groin roaring.

"That's my good Jack," Riddick stated with a smile. The smile quickly faded as his mouth found her neck again. "I hate your sweatshirts," he growled, not liking that he didn't have full access to her throat as soon as he wanted it.

Jack smiled when he leaned up. "If you allow me to move my hands, I'll take it off for you," she knew he wanted the control, but she could still find ways to make him involuntarily groan like she loved hearing.

"Quickly," he said and moved so he was sitting on his knees.

Not wanting to make either of them wait much longer, Jack sat up and grabbed the bottom of not only her sweatshirt, but her night shirt as well. Pulling them both off, she giggled when she heard the groan. When the cool morning air came in contact with her naked upper body, her nipples formed tight hard peaks.

Before Jack even had the shirts fully over her head, Riddick reached forward to run his fingers over her exposed breasts. "Now that's a sight I will never get tired of seeing," he informed her; his hand cupped her left breast, slowly kneading it.

With her shirts now forgotten near his goggles, Jack moaned; pushing her breast into his grasp, she wordlessly begged him to continue.

As quickly as he had begun to tease her stiff nipples, he stopped. "Lay back, Jack," he instructed her.

Jack did as she was told and laid with her hands above her head, as if she had never really moved from the previous position.

Slowly, Riddick pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the side. "I wish you could see yourself, baby. I wish you could see how beautiful you look when you are giving yourself to me," he said. Leaning down to capture a still erect nipple in his mouth, one hand trailed down her stomach and began to work her pants open.

She gasped. Jack tried to keep some control of her body, not wanting to fully give in to the sensations he was causing her; after all he seemed to be making her body do exactly what he wanted. The last bit of self-control she had slipped from her grasp as she arched up into his mouth when his teeth grazed over her sensitive skin. "More, please!" she moaned.

Riddick's hand slipped down into her jeans and he groaned in disapproval. "You and your damn underwear," he growled as soon as his lips left her breast.

Jack couldn't help but to giggle at his sudden change of behavior, "You know I tried to go commando like you, but it felt weird." She stuck her bottom lip out, trying to give him the best pout she could.

He smirked at her before working both her jeans and underwear down her long legs. "Gonna burn every pair you own and then you won't have a choice," he told her.

As soon as her sweet sex was out in the cool breeze, Riddick could smell her arousal even more. He licked his lips and quickly shed his pants as well. "Can you smell that, Jack?" he questioned; his fist slowly pumping his growing erection.

Jack's breathing was already starting to quicken when she watched his cock spring from his cargo pants. The way he worked it with his hand made her lick her lips. "I smell damp grass, hun," she quietly told him.

Her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear her. He watched her hands clench the pillow above her head as he ever so gently spread her legs. "Baby, I smell something damp, but trust me, it's not the grass," he said.

Looking up at him, Jack thought Riddick looked so beautiful with the stars behind him. His eyes seemed to glow as brightly as they did. She bit her lip and held her breath when he positioned himself between her legs; to her sadness, he didn't enter her like usual.

Instead, he braced his hands on either side of her head and leaned down with his lips inches away from her neck. "You really want to do it out here in the open?" he asked, his breath teased her ear.

"You know I want to do it anywhere as long as it's with you," she whispered, she tried to lift her hips to make some kind of connection with his body, but as soon as her pelvis touched his hard cock, he moved his own body away from hers.

"I better be the only one that fucks you, Jack," he growled not so playfully, his lips crashed against hers in an earth shattering kiss that literally took her breath away.

With her eyes closed, she couldn't see him moving above her, but she could feel the intensity of his kiss quiet down just a bit as he finally rubbed the head of his dick against her wet lower lips.

He had told her not to move her hands, but he had said nothing about moving her legs. With that in mind, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and tried desperately to get him to fuck her.

Riddick broke the kiss as he pushed his large swollen head into her heated entrance. "Shit," he groaned. His head was thrown back when he let her have that ounce of control that she wanted as she used her legs to pull him inside of her.

"Please, Riddick," Jack begged, she just wanted him to move.

Riddick nodded and looked down at her before he started to pull out. He grinned as he pushed back in; it took him only a moment to set up a rhythm that had them both moaning.

Dropping his head once more, he captured a bouncing breast in his mouth and began to suck. When one of Jack's hands cupped the back of his head, he didn't stop her. It was when the second one touched his bicep that he let go of her breast with a pop to tell her otherwise. "Touch yourself, Jack," he told her; he'd see to her punishment later for not doing what she was told.

Jack's eyes briefly grew large at his directions. "Where?" she asked and was rewarded with a few hard thrusts into her pussy.

"Breasts," he groaned; it honestly didn't matter where, just as long as he could see her hands touching herself.

Doing as she was told, Jack quickly began to tease her own nipples. She never broke eye contact with her lover as she pinched, twisted and pulled them the way that always felt best.

"That's my girl," he pushed himself up higher on his hands and began to really pound into her. From this angle he could watch the way her mouth fell slightly open as she gasped from what both were doing to her.

He licked his lips and could already feel his orgasm getting ready to take off; he wanted to prolong his pleasure for as long as possible so they could enjoy their time out under the stars together. The feel of his heavy balls slapping against her ass suddenly made him remember that she touched him without permission. _That's one way to keep this going longer, _he thought. Riddick made two more sharp thrusts before withdrawing completely. "Hands and knees," he stated.

Grinning, Jack quickly did as he wished. Turning onto her hands and knees, she looked over her shoulder. "I touched you," she whispered; knowing the main reason he loved taking her in this position.

Riddick nodded as he brought his hand up a foot from her ass before bringing it down against her warm flesh. The sound that the skin on skin connection made was magical and Jack's moan of pleasure made him even harder. "I told you not to touch me and you did," Riddick stated as his hand came down again, this time on the other cheek.

Jack arched her back, bringing her ass up higher. Even though Riddick called spankings a punishment, she knew that they both loved how his hand felt when it connected to her butt.

He remembered her bright smile as she had changed positions. "I think you did it on purpose, my little vixen," he chuckled; he was already repositioning himself against her sopping wet pussy. "Gonna have to remind you who's boss."

Her smile faded because she knew what he meant by that. "No, Riddick. I'll be good I promise," Jack almost whined as she tried to crawl away. She just needed a moment to reason with him, but his hands on her hips stopped her as he shoved himself all the way into her again.

Riddick placed one hand on her shoulder for leverage while the other one stayed on her hip as he fucked her hard. "Don't cum," he told her through gritted teeth. "Until I tell you to."

Groaning, she once again arched her back. Jack loved when he was rough, but hated it when he punished her by not letting her cum. Many times in the past he would tease her for hours, himself cumming several times, before he would let her cum once.

"I," she said on his inward thrust. "Hate. This." Each word was an exclamation point for every time he slammed into her.

His hand came down as a swat on her hip. "You say that, but your body tells me you are lying," he explained. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of her ass and his pelvis connecting.

Her walls were already quivering around him so he picked up his hand and gently smacked her hip again. "If you cum now, you won't cum again for a week, Jack," his tone meant business as he slowed his movements down to the point that he was barely stroking in and out of her.

"Riddick," she began to beg him, but was cut off.

"No!" Pushing all the way into his lover, he stopped briefly. "Why do you insist on being defiant?" he asked.

Jack looked over her shoulder and with a straight face she answered him in somewhat of a question, "Because I like being your little vixen?"

Riddick narrowed his eyes at her before he smirked and began to move again. This time his movements were deliberately planned; he wanted her to be on the edge of ecstasy, but not topple over the cliff until he was ready to jump off with her.

Fast thrust in, slow withdraw; he kept this rhythm up until they were both moaning and panting.

As much as she was loving this, Jack knew he needed to hurry up and finish or put his goggles on. "Riddick," she started; wanting to remind him of how light the world around them was getting.

"Don't," he replied, his fingers on her hips dug into her skin gently.

She shook her head. "But the," she groaned loudly instead when his hand came down roughly on her butt cheek. Doing her best to look over her shoulder again, she could see his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched together as he tried hard not to cum. "Damn it, open your eyes," she finally blurted loudly.

Riddick's eyes shot open and he glared down at her. Suddenly, he understood what she was getting at. "Shit," he mumbled, having lost track of time. That was something only his Jack could make him do.

Giving him a brief smile, Jack dropped down so her head and shoulders were on the blanket. "May I help you, Riddick?" she questioned, doing the right thing and asking his permission to touch him.

His pace had already picked up, "Yes, but cum only after I do."

_Cum only after him, _she thought. It was something he had helped her master after they became lovers a few years prior. _I can do that for him! It'll get me back into his good graces, _Jack smiled at that thought before reaching her hand under her and to his swinging balls.

Jack began to massage them as he worked his large hot steel rod in and out of her. This would help him get off quicker, which meant she would be cumming quicker too.

"Fuck, Jack," he groaned. With her doing that, Riddick allowed himself to relax. He didn't need to worry about making her wait a very long period of time before finding pleasure; after all they would be camping for another three days, he had lots of time to remind her of her place later.

_So close, _he thought. _Just a bit more. _When her nails scraped over the underside of his dick, Riddick threw his head back and roared through his orgasm. At first he stilled himself when he was fully buried inside of his Jack.

Jack could feel the way his balls drew up towards his body, the way his cock seemed to throb inside of her and she allowed herself to cum too.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Jack felt the fireworks explode in her groin. A shiver ran up her spine as he finally thrust a few more times, working the last of his hot salty cum into her awaiting pulsating tunnel.

Feeling him lean forward she knew she had done a good thing by the way he laid a few feather like kisses on her upper back.

She waited patiently for him to remove himself from inside her and when he did, she sat down and looked over at the glowing mountains in front of her.

Moving across the blanket on his knees, Riddick grabbed his goggles, slipped them on and then reached for the towel he had hid under the pillow. He used it to wipe his cock and the surrounding area off before offering it to Jack. "Clean up," he stated.

Taking the towel from him, she did as she was told and discarded the towel off to the side when finished. She looked back to Riddick and found him laying on his back again, the once folded blanket spread out and covering him.

She smiled as he lifted the blanket and moved his arm out, making room for her. Jack made herself comfy with her head on his chest and was rewarded with the blanket being placed over her too. "We missed the first part of sunrise," she whispered.

Riddick smoothed her hair down with his hand, "We were doing something better." He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Jack giggled, "Yeah, but you have been promising me that we would watch a sunrise together." She looked up at his face. "So I don't think this counts because you had me distracted."

"What am I going to do about you being so argumentative?" he asked her; his covered eyes broke from the large orange ball of light that was peeking over the mountains and looked at her.

"Spank me?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.

"Keep it up and I'll have to," he trailed off while thinking what fun they could have before tomorrow's dawn.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
